This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Intake ports direct air flow to the combustion chamber. Combustion of the air-fuel mixture produces exhaust gases. Exhaust ports transport exhaust gases from the combustion chamber.